


Ereri Twisted Tales AUs!

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Ereri Twisted Tales AUs! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALSO HOME OF:, AUs!!!!, Alpha Eren Yeager, Dominant Eren Yeager, Fluff, HOME OF:, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Seme Eren Yeager, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), THE FANDOM IS EVERYWHERE!!, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and more!, featuring:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: This series is dedicated to my fics that were base on pc, andrio, iphone games.Also included, AUs that are mess up and out of ordinary!Lists will be updated regulary!





	1. Info!

Ereri Twisted Tales AUs! is dedicated to my fics that are game base AUs.

Also included AUs that are out of the ordinary!

Basically, the AUs of Ereri will likely base on games. Such as the place, things, and happenings are base on a particular game. Some games don't have much specific information so I have no choice but to make the back bone on my own to give AU more stand.

I realize that on my other works(if you check out my other fics) they are agonizingly short. Like one chapter is around 1000 less words or more. So I decided to make each chapter on the series atleast 2000 or more words buttttt I updates will be slow. High possibility that my works will be unbeta BUT I will try my very best to lessen the errors on my work! 

That's all for now see you on the next chap!


	2. Lists!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List will be updated regulary!  
> List with summaries are on going and possibly will be post soon~

NAME OF AU  
TITLE OF FIC

**STATUS: POSTED/ON GOING**

Reins AU(pc game):  
_Crowns and Scales_

A Girl ADrift AU(smart phone game)  
_A Boy ADrift_

**STATUS: POSTED/COMPLETE**

**_Papers, Please AU (pc game)_ **

_Paper and your Heart, Please!_

Summary:  
After being exiled by his own country, Levi was force to migrate on Shiganshina. With all his money wasted on his papers and his time is being eating up by the long line, Levi had no choice but to pray that the inspector will let him in the country. But what happens if the said handsome inspector notice a discrepancy on his papers?

**STATUS: WORKING PROGRESS**

_**GardenScapes AU(pc/SP game):**_  
_It's Not Just the Garden that We Need to Restore..._

Summary :  
Eren Yeager is tried of the city life and wonders what life would be if he is living away from the busy body of the city. He imagines that he will be surround by beautiful flowers, singing birds, running chipmunks and fresh air!

What happens if that dream came true? A letter came and told him that he inherit a large house with an enormous garden. But reality can be a sucker, he came to the place and found out that the enormous garden was dump with a grumpy Butler in tow.

Eren hardly remembers the place, that is why he was set on a quest to restore the garden with his grumpy short Butler. Together they help each other in order to restore the garden but its not just the garden that they need to restore....

 

**STATUS: STILL THINKING**

Don't Starve: Shipwreck AU(pc game):  
Don't Starve Brat!!!

 **STATUS: PENDING AUs**  
Slime Rancher(pc/xbox, not sure)  
Little Nightmares(pc game) Suggest by: Littleberd Yandere Simulator (pc game)

More AU shall come!!

You can comment down what AU you like above so I can post them first~

If you have a game in mind please don't hesitate to comment it. I'm willing to check it out and create an AU~

In case you're curious about the lists of games above, you can check the games out on the net or watch someone play it.

Personal recommendation, check Jacksepticeye on Youtube~

Thank you for dropping by!


End file.
